


One Foot In Front of The Other

by Living_Free



Series: Slip and Slide [40]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Crack, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, alfred please stop, alfred telling war stories, baby's first steps, batbros, damian and his plotting, dick and jason are good adult bros, tim being denied kon time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: Terry takes a stroll.Jason is very droll.Dick seeks to spread his affection,and Bruce seeks to heal Tim's horny affliction.





	One Foot In Front of The Other

Tim was attempting to lounge in the sitting room, haveing been forced to take his annual leave by Bruce. Without the thrill of finances, or accounts, or micromanaging the R&D department, Tim felt a deep restlessness flooding his tiny body, and resolved to go down to the gym to work off some of his energy.

He was halfway through a workout when Dick showed up with baby Terry in tow. "Hi Tim! Come on back up, lunch is ready."

"Hey Dick," Tim grunted manfully, halfway through his pushups. After his 300th push-up, his arms failed, and he plummeted to the ground with a more true to character squeak. "Owie," Tim whined.

"Aw, poor uncle Timmy had a fall," Dick informed Terry, who had been grubbing on the floor by Dick's feet, "why don't you go and give him a kissy to heal him?"

Jason, who had just emerged from the showers, butted in. "Aw, are you sure you want to go to poor, flat, Timmy?" He asked his nephew. "Wouldn't you rather come to warm, buff, hairy, uncle Jay?"

Terry looked between the figures of his highly swole and smilng uncle Jay, and his uncle Timmy, lying face down and spread eagled on the ground in defeat. "Tim," Terry decided, seeing that the young twink needed him more.

"Yay," Tim cheered feebly, looking up. "Someone loves me. Suck it, Jay." Still lying on his belly, Tim extended his arms. "Come here, Terry-bug."

Then, Terry did the unthinkable and stood up on his two wobbly little legs. Dick gasped. "Terry!" He whispered joyously.

Terry then proceeded to take his first wobbly steps, his blue eyes wide with shock at his new vantage point, all the way forward until he reached Tim. Having accomlished his goal, Terry flopped forwards victoriously to lie on Tim's back. "Yah!" He declared happily.

Dick was swept up in transports of happiness, and raced over to pick Terry up and slather his prodigious son with pride and affection. "Terry, you took your first steps! You can walk now," Dick sang to his happy baby. "My clever boy!"

"Dick, Dick, put him down," Jason said. Dick obliged, and placed Terry on the ground. "Terry, Terry, come to best uncle Jay," Jason said, holding his arms out.

Needing no prompting, Terry stood once more, and veritably raced into Jason's embrace. "Jay!" He squealed happily, as Jason caught him and swung him happily up into the air to cradle him against his chest.

"Who's the most coordinated baby to ever reach a developmental milestone? Not Damian, that's who," Jason sang. "Why, I bet Damian was still slugging around the floor like a tadpole at your age, and here you are, running marathons!"

Upstairs in his room, Damian felt a tingling sensation in the back of his brain to avenge himself. For what, he did not know. From whom, he also did not know, but he would work himself down the list of candidates (Todd, Drake, and Brown).

He would avenge himself for...whatever.

Back downstairs in the cave, Terry was puttering back and forth between Jason and Dick, taking the occasional pitstop at Tim, to pat his head and encourage him to get up again. Once he had tuckered himself out, Dick scooped him back up and beamed at his brothers. "I'm so glad that you guys could see Terry's first steps," he sang.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Dickie," Jason said, bopping Terry gently under the chin, and was rewarded with a stream of giggles from the ebulient baby.

"Now if only I could walk as well," Tim said. "Jay, carry me," he demanded.

"Hell no, you're wearing a miniskirt, and I already got a view of your ass when you were doing sit-ups."

"I didn't know you were even here!" Tim defended. "Can a man not work out in his own home, in the comfort of his own mini-mini-miniskirt?"

"Not when the ''man's'' older brother has to see his tiny, punchable ass and nearly slip in the shower from horror," Jason growled.

"You act as though I'm not wearing underwear," Tim scoffed.

"I didn't even know that they made lacey boxers," Jason marvelled. "Still, I was replused, and demand recompense in the form of a punchy to the tushy."

"You may punch my butt, but you will never take my freedom!"

"Watch me," Jason growled, lunging forward, only for Tim to scream and squiggle away, making his escape like the slinky eel that he was.

"I'll get him later," Jason whispered, a promise to himself and his fists of fury. "But for now," he turned back to Dick and Terry, "we have to have a tiny party for your tiny steps!"

"Ye!" Terry clapped, thoroughly not understanding Jason's words, only that his uncle was happy, and therefore, Terry was happy.

Dick smiled, but looked pained. Jason noticed, and flicked his nose. "'Sup, Dickface?"

"It's just..." Dick looked conflicted, "Cass, and Dami, and Bruce and Alfie didn't get to see Terry take his first steps. I don't want to rob them of that experience."Jason stared. "Hey, do you think that this family is too attached?"

"What do you mean?" Dick asked, completely innocent.

Jason stared at his oblivious older brother and fought the urge to point out that most families did not have plans to share first baby steps with everyone, nor did elder brothers pseudo-adopt and mother their baby brothers. Also, said older brothers were also usually not balls of cotton candy fluff masquerading as human beings and calling themselves Dick.

But most families did not fight crime and undergo multiple deaths and ressurections either, so there was that.

Jason shook his head. "Nothing, Dickhead, it's nothing. What did you have in mind?"

Dick smiled. "Well..."

***

Dick and Jason walked into the kitchen where Alfred was cooking - he insisted that he still be the one to make lunch and dinner, Dick could have breakfast - and beamed. "Hey Alfie."

"Good day, young sirs," Alfred said genially. "Master Jason, kindly get the capsicum from the fridge."

This was it. Jason took out the capsicum and handed it to Terry, and pointed towards Alfred. "Go on," he whispered.

Terry took the capsicum - which was about half the size of his head - and waddled precariously towards Alfred. "Fee!" He called, holding up his prize.

Alfred looked down and jumped, not expecting his great-granson to be his little delivery boy. "Oh my, Master Terrence, what a feat!" He exclaimed. He bent down to retrieve the plump, red, capsicum. "Thank you for your labour," he said gravely, causing Terry to giggle, and toddle back to Dick.

Alfred dabbed at his eyes. "Ah, he is growing up so fast. You know, Master Bruce didn't start walking till quite late. He used to scooch around on his little buttocks till he got rugburn once. Then, he figured out what his limbs were for."  
"Haw haw, dumb baby Bruce," Jason guffawed. "That's brilliant."

They had a good chuckle at Bruce's little scooty bum adventures and left Alfred to his cooking.

Next family member: Cass.

"She's going to flip," Jason opined.

"Cass is very calm, she never flips," Dick refuted.

"She will flip internally."  
"Here we go," Dick said, knocking on Cass' door.

"Enter," she called from within. Feeling very much like her subjects, the boys entered.

Cass was practicing her ballet stretches and had her leg on a barre. She turned around easily, just in time to see Terry toddling toward her. Her eyes bugged out of her skull at the internal squeal that she must surely have been containing.

"Such grace," she muttered, picking Terry up. "You be my prodigy. I will make you prima ballerino. I establish dynasty - House of Cass."

"Bal!" Terry squeaked.

The next hour was spend in an inpromptu photoshoot after stuffing a bemused Terry into a mini tutu, the baby trying assiduously to copy his auntie Cass' elegant poses.

"That was brilliant," Dick said, looking at several pictures of a tiny, pink, Terry. "Damian next?"

"Yeah, kid's going to freak," Jason said fondly.

Suddenly, Terry smacked Dick's chest. "Looks like Terry-berry is hungry," Dick said, bouncing his son and heading towards the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge. "Do you want applesauce or pear sauce for lunch, Terry?"

"Appo," Terry opined.

"I wanna feed him," Jason said, making grabby hands. Dick happily passed Terry and the applesauce over, and watched with goopy eyes as Jason fed Terry as he sang his own contrived song in the tune of 'Incy Wincy Spider'.

"~One spoon for Bruce, who's an angry, angry goose. Another one for Tim, who is very slim. Then comes Dami, who might just slay me, so eat the damn applesauce and therefore spare me~."

Dick giggled at Jason as he quckly looked around to see if Damian had indeed heard. Seeing that he was in the clear, Jason smiled smugly.

They trooped up to Damian's room, only to find the door shut. "Knock knock!" Dick sang. The door creaked open, only to reveal Damian deep in meditation, and the door answered by his incorporeal froggy familiar, Salferion.

"Ribbit?" Salferion asked politely.

"We want to show Damian- oh what the hell, why am I talking to you!" Jason hissed. Salferion raised one judgemental eyebrow ridge, but moved aside nonetheless. Dick set Terry down, who immediately waddled over to Damian. "Dami!"

Damian's eyes popped open due to his 24/7 Terry radar, and his tiny jaw dropped at the sight of his nephew hurriedly tumbling towards him. Terry eventually reached Damian and fell forward into his lap to accept the cuddles that would no doubt follow.

Damian lifted Terry into a standing position on his lap and goggled at his highly talented nephew, before bursting out into evil laughter. "Terrence my sweet one, you have mastered the art of walking! Soon, you shall be fully cooridnated and able to learn dark majicks from me and fulfill your destiny as the cutest sorcerer in the universe! BWA HA HA!"

"BA HA HA," Terry echoed.

"Oh my god," Jason whispered in shock, "he's teaching Terry to be a tiny megalomaniac!"

"Yes, but look how cute they are!" Dick whispered happily, pointing to where Damian was now actively snuggling Terry while Salferion licked them both with her incorporeal tongue.

"Stupid cuties," Jason grumbled. "We still have to surprise Bruce."

Unsurprisingly, Damian insisted of tagging along to surprise Bruce, which only made Dick happier and Jason contemplate how much happiness Dick could hold in his gaseous little head before he exploded from sheer squee.

They hung out in the sitting room for a bit and were entertained as Dick turned himself into a pretzel and did ridiculous, acrobatic things with his rubbery limbs. Jason watched in horror and fascination as Dick's head disappeared from view, only to re-emerge from inbetween his knees.

"Gross," Jason opined, as Dick grinned at him. "Stupid bendy twizzler Dickface."

"How dare you call Grayson names, Todd!" Damian seethed. "I will twizzle you to avenge Grayson's insult!"

Jason goggled. "Twizzler isn't a verb, you tiny, evil, brussel sprout."

"Then what is it!"

"Oh my god," Jason said, realization sinking in, "you've never had a twizzler before!"

"Dami, a twizzler is a red, stringly, braided sweet," Dick explained gently. "I didn't know that you hadn't had one before. I'll see if we have some-"

"Oh, those," Damian realized. "No thank you, Grayson, I do not like the unnatural sugar noodles."

"I thought you said you hadn't had one before," Dick said.

"I haven't. But I saw Drake and the Clone using the red noodle confection in their disgusting mating rituals once, and the sight put me right off of them."

"Oh no!" Dick cried, sad that Damian had had to witness Tim sucking seductively on a twizzler to entice his already horny lover, "Dami I'm so sorry you had to see that!"

"As am I, Grayson. As am I."

At that moment, the front door opened to admit Bruce inside, after a long, not-so-hard day of work. "I'm home," he rumbled.

"Hi honey!" Jason flounced in, and took Bruce's suitcase and gave him a kiss to his very bemused cheek. "How was work?"

"Where's Dick?"

Jason frowned. "Do you know how messed up that sounds?"

"No, moron, it's just that he's usually home at this time. Stop trying to insinuate things."

"I ain't insinuating nothing."

"Your grammer is appalling. You are appalling. I want to see someone less appalling," Bruce demanded.

As if on cue, Terry stumbled forward, his puny arms extended. "Boos! Boos!"

Bruce gasped and fell to his knees, catching Terry as he waddled closer. "My little batling!" He cooed. "You've learned to walk! I'm so proud of you!"

Terry snuggled his big, hairy, grandpa happily, beaming at everyone as Bruce lifted him up. Dick came into the front hall and smiled. "He started walking today, and I didn't want anyone to miss out," he said.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Dick," Bruce smiled. "I wish your siblings were half as caring."

"Hey! I'm plenty caring!" Jason refuted.

"You threatened to punch my ass so hard that it would become concave," Tim accused him, having appeared for the sole purpose of pointing out the truth of Jason's nature.

"Guard you anus, Timmy," Jason growled, flexing his fingers, "for you have crossed me for the last time."  
"Nooo!" Tim wailed thinly. "This house is unsafe for me and my tiny tush! I'm going to sleep over at Cobb's!"

"You will not," Bruce rumbled, and grabbed Tim by the back of the collar. "No son of mine is going to have sleepovers at former Talon's admittedly idyllic houses in the suburbs, no sir."

"Moop," Tim said, and subsided, content to hang limply in Bruce's meaty grip.

"But you, my delight, my angel," Bruce said, turning back to Terry, "are on the fast track to being Robin number 6."

"The Robin to my Batman," Damian said smugly. "I have to start training Terrence in the art of dark majicks. I will ask grandfather to send me his copy of 'Ye Olde Book Of Evile Majicks For Beginners'."

"That's so sweet, Dami," Dick praised, and turned to Terry. "Who's going to be a dark sorcerer? You are! Yes, you!"

"Dak sowcewe!" Terry cooed.

"There is something fundamentally wrong with all of you," Jason opined. "I'm stealing the little idiots and leaving for their own safety. Terry, Dick, come on."

"No one will be leaving," Bruce growled.

"Yeah, Jaybird, I'm not leaving!" Dick insisted.

"Okay, but there was something super wrong with that," Jason said. "Stockholm Syndrome ahoy."

"I'll go," Tim chirped.

"Straight into Kon-El's arms," Bruce finished Tim's sentence. "I think not."

"Bruce!"

"Tim," Bruce said calmly. "Let's see now. You are currently eighteen, and plan to marry at twenty-one. That's...three more years under my tyranny."

"I'll move out!"

"To where?"

"To...to...the west side of Gotham!"

"I own the west side of Gotham."

"Then the east!"

"I own that too. Tim," Bruce said, leaning forward, "I own everything."

Tim screamed. "Nooo!"

"Yeees," Bruce grinned.

"Oh my god, who needs Thanos when we've got Bruce," Jason said. "Welp, you continue to terrorize Tim, Imma go and have a snack."

"I, too, am hungry," Damian said. "I will accompany Todd in his snack eating."  
"I was talking about Roy," Jason said.

"Disgusting, Todd! That you would allude to your hairy bedroom activities near Terrence's delicate ears proves your inherent lack of brains!"

"Hmm...looks like somebody's hankering for a noogie," Jason threatened.

Damian backed away quickly. "Don't you dare, Todd!"

"Oooh, my little fingers are flexing..."

Damain shrieked and ran away to the kitchen, where Alfred would protect his tiny head from disgusting Todd knuckles and also feed him.

Jason chuckled. "Well, I'm off. I've gotta pick Roy up from work. I'll catch you guys on patrol tonight. Who am I with today?"

"Me!" Dick sang happily, making Jason roll his eyes.

"Cool. So Tim's going solo?"

"No, Bruce has paired him with Cass permanently," Dick said. "Ever since Tim ran off after patrol to be with Kon that one time."

"Haw," Jason guffawed, as Tim flung himself onto the sofa and wailed prettily for his lover. "Well, see yuh."

"See yuh," Terry repeated, and was rewarded by a kissy from his uncle.

Bruce watched Jason saunter out to expend his horny energies with his husband with narrowed eyes. "Do you think Jason will give me more grandchildren soon?"

"Not soon, I think," Dick hummed, stealing Terry back and bouncing him. "Little Wing and I have four years between us, Bruce, he's still pretty young. You can't forget that just because he's mature beyond his years."

"I have never thought that even once," Bruce said truthfully. He softened as he looked at Terry, who was dozing gormlessly on Dick's chest. "They grow up so fast."

"Yeah," Dick sighed. "But we'll love them the entire time, won't we?"

Bruce nodded fortifyingly. He looked at Damian, who was sharing tea with Alfred and was being regaled by age inappropriate tales of Alfred's time in the SAS. He looked at Tim, who was lustfully staring out of the window, waiting for Kon to come and whisk him away for pre-patrol "patrol". He watched Dick's phone ping with a message from Jason composed of emojis of a peach, a redheaded male, an eggplant, and three droplets of water.

"That we do, son. That we do."

***  
***

TIMMY'S FASHION BLOG

[Timmy's tiny undies](https://www.amazon.com/YiZYiF-Underwear-Frilly-Briefs-Panties/dp/B07MQZCY7Y/ref=sr_1_6?keywords=silk%2Bboxers%2Blace&qid=1560234324&s=gateway&sr=8-6&th=1)

[Timmy's tantrum skirt](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07MYX2QKM/ref=twister_B01K7D0SJ2)


End file.
